Stay With Me
by Nic James
Summary: VANITY. Charity has the flu and is stubborn about Vanessa looking after her, but eventually gives in and became the Teddy Bear that she is deep down.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy.**

 **VPOV:**

I take a big stretch as the sun peaks through the curtains and blinds me. "Ugh what time is it?" I ask the warm body next to me but all I get is an annoyed grunt in reply. "Charming." I look over Charity and see **9:12** flashing on the clock. "Bloody hell Charity it's after 9."

"Shhhh." She hisses moving away from me.

"I guess I'll go make the teas then." I huff rolling out of bed, putting on her dressing gown over my naked body and heading down stairs.

"Morning." Chas greets from the couch.

"Hiya, didn't realise how late it was, Charity's still asleep."

"Late night was it?" She says winking at me.

I ignore her smirking and head to the kettle. "No actually I was doing paper work in bed while Charity was dead to the world by 10."

"Hmm, she must be ill." Chas laughs turning back to her breakfast and the telly.

I shake my head at her cackling while she watches the latest batch weirdos on the Jeremy Kyle show and head to the kettle to give Charity her morning fix of tea. I think about making her a bacon roll, but I think Chas might be right, she was pretty quiet last night and just wanted cuddles in bed.

"Good luck waking the beast." Chas calls as I head past her with the teas.

"Charity, I've got you some tea." I announce quietly pushing her bedroom door open with my foot. "Charity?" I call out when I'm greeted by an empty bed.

I hear Charity groan from the bathroom so I drop the teas onto her bedside table, race to the bathroom and find her bent over the toilet bowl heaving. "Oh shit, you okay."

"Do I look okay?" She says glaring at me from her spot on the floor.

"You look beautiful." I try, but she just continues to give me that unimpressed look. I lean down and press the back of my hand against her head. "Jesus you're burning up."

"I'm fine." She huffs worming away from my touch. "It's cold in here not hot."

"I think you've got the flu."

"I don't get the flu." She says trying to supress a shiver. I give her my own unimpressed look that she tries to ignore and grab a flannel from the side and run it under the cold tap.

"Everyone get's the flu, sadly the flu isn't scared of you babe."

"Bullshit, everyone's scared of me." She says trying to sound intimidating, but her voice is all muffled from her stuffy nose.

"Okay then." I nod feeling my heart swell at how cute she looks.

I reach down and start to cool her down by dabbing down her neck with the flannel. "Eh…what are you doing." She screeches pushing my hand away.

"I need to cool you down Charity."

"No."

"Charity." I sigh.

"I don't have the flu Vanessa."

"Yeah and I'm not a blonde pocket rocket." I wink trying to lighten the mood, but of course that doesn't work.

"I'm fine." She struggles to stand up for a moment before stumbling out and towards the bedroom.

"Great." I follow her to the room and find Charity struggling out of her pyjamas. "I thought you were cold."

"Well now I'm hot…I am allowed to change my mind ya 'know." She huffs climbing back into bed.

"That would be your fever." I mumble…Charity just pulls the covers up to her neck and gives me such a 'poor me' look.

"Can I get you anything?" I ask sitting down by her legs and brushing her hair away from her clammy forehead.

"No." She says avoiding my eyes, thankfully I can now ready this amazing woman like a book and know exactly what she's like.

"How about I stay with you until you fall asleep? Just for my peace of mind." I hold back my smirk as a smile quickly appears on her face

"Whatever…if you want." Charity shrugs turning her back to me, so I can shuffle up behind her and wrap my arms around her. "Mmm nice and warm." She says wiggling closer to me.

.

.

.

.

"She still not up?" Chas asks as I walk into the bar a couple hours after leaving her this morning. It only took a couple of minutes for Charity to doze off again, but I couldn't pull myself away from her.

"No, she's got the flu." I tell her before having a sip of my fresh cup of tea.

"Really?" She raises her eyebrows at me in disbelief.

"Yeah…when I went upstairs she was heaving in the toilet." I wince.

"Hmm, well I guess it's a good thing it's her day off then."

I take a seat at the bar and prepare to take pregnant Chas' wrath. "She might need more than a day."

I avoid looking at her, but I clearly hear the deep breath she takes. "How long?"

"Well I'm no doctor but from experience I'd say a few days minimum, at least until she gets her strength back."

"I guess it's unavoidable." She huffs slamming down glasses.

I feel my hackles rise a bit at the way Chas is taking this. "I mean she has earned a bit of time." I say trying to gather up every bit of confidence I have.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Chas, Charity's been amazing recently." She scoffs, gives me a disbelieving look and that just pisses me off more. "I mean with everything that's been going on with Joe, Debbie and this Bails arsehole she's still managed take your shifts and run this place when you've had issues with your pregnancy or another tiff with Paddy."

Chas just stares at me in shock for a few moments and I think I've pushed it a bit too far with the Paddy jibe, but thankfully her eyes soften, and her shoulders drop. "You're right." She says walking towards me and leaning against the bar. "She could do with the rest."

"Agreed." I nod.

"And you're going to look after her?"

"I am. Already covered it with Rhona and Trace is watching Jonny for a now."

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you that Charity is a force to be reckoned with when she's healthy, god knows what she'll be like when she's run down with the flu." She winces.

"Ahh don't worry I had a taste of it this morning, but I know I need to push through…it's for her own good." I look to the clock and see it's nearly lunch time, I should really make her something to eat and keep her hydrated.

"Well good luck." She says patting my hand and going to her tasks.

"Cheers." I call heading into the back. "Oh, and if you need a hand with anything down here just let me know."

"Thanks love."

I give her a smile before going into the kitchen and making Charity some toast and grabbing a cold bottle of water from the fridge. As I enter the bedroom I see Charity already awake and staring into space. "How are you feeling?" I whisper, trying to be mindful of her possible headache.

She looks over to me with glossy eyes and lets out a small whine. "I'm sore Ness."

"I know." I say placing the plate and bottle to the side. "You're gonna be sore for a little while I'm afraid."

"Noooo." She moans shoving the covers off her sweaty body.

"I've made you some toast and I know you won't want it, but it'll be good to get some foot in your stomach before you take painkillers."

She begins to while again but I just shush her while grabbing onto her hand and kissing her knuckles. "How about you try and eat a little bit for me, have some water, get in the shower while I change the sheets and we just spend the day in bed watching chick-flicks that you pretend not to like, but we both really know that you love."

"I don't like them." Charity mumbles playing with my fingers.

"Not even Legally Blonde or Notting Hill."

"Yuck." She says with a slight grin.

"Okay then we'll just watch Chucky or something."

Charity lets out a small laugh and squeezes my hand tighter. "Don't be silly you'll get nightmares, we can watch Legally Blonde…I think Chas has it on DVD."

"Yeah Chas." I wink.

"Can you shower with me? I don't think I'm strong enough to do it on my own." She says all innocently.

"Are you really ill." I joke laying my hand on her fiery forehead.

"Yes." She groans trying to shove my hand off…but failing miserably.

"Okay I'm sorry."

"So shower then bed time?" Charity smiles sitting up slightly and nodding to the toast.

"Sound like a plan gorgeous." I tell her handing over the plate. When I woke up this morning and discovered Charity had the flu, I was expecting to be dealing with WW3, but it turns out this woman turns into a teddy bear when she's not well. Just another of many incredible things I'm finding out about this amazing woman...and I can't wait for the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part 2 of Stay with me.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **NO POV:**

"You know the clock won't go any faster with you glaring at it." Chas chuckles from the other side of the bar. "And don't even think about clocking off early."

"Can I not even check the time now." Charity scoffs pouring Jimmy a pint.

"Yes, but we both know why you are." She smirks infuriating Charity even more.

"Shut up." Charity snaps snatching the £5 note out of Jimmy's hand, making him jump and pull his hand back.

"You're only got an hour left, I'm sure you'll manage."

"I know." She growls stomping back to her corner of the bar when everyone has been served. "It's just too much of a nice day to be stuck inside."

"Mhmm." Chas nods mockingly.

Charity spends the next 25 minutes watching the clock and glaring anyone who even starts to ask her for something. "Oh, you might as well go." Chas huffs. "You're no bloody use anyway."

"Thank you." Charity calls over her shoulder as she runs upstairs. She puts her phone on charge and sends a quick message off to Vanessa.

 **To Ness: Am I coming to you or are you coming to me? Heading into the shower now so let me know xx**

Tonight is the night...it's the first night in months that Vanessa and Charity are having a night to themselves. This evening has been planned for weeks…Tracy is having Jonny and Ross is having Moses while they both head off to town for a 3-course meal, then back to Vanessa's for hopefully a long soak in the tub before a bit of adult only fun.

She soon finishes up in the shower as quick as she can and runs back to her room. She picks out her outfit for tonight, going with some tight black jeans that she knows Vanessa loves and a tight navy-blue shirt. "Come on Ness." She tuts when she sees her girlfriend still hasn't replied.

Charity quickly dresses but makes sure her hair and make up is perfect for her big night out with Ness. "I guess I'm coming to you then." She mumbles when see sees no messages from the vet. She heads out the back of the pub to make sure she avoids Chas' comments, and walks down the road to Vanessas home.

"Ness." Charity calls out knocking on her front door. After a few knocks and still no answer she fishes her phone out her bag and calls Vanessa, a couple rings in she turns back to the front door when she hears the sound of Vanessas phone ringing inside.

"Fuck this...I know there's a key around here somewhere." Charity hunts around for a few moments before finding the little gold key under a large rock.

"Open sesame." She says pushing the door open. "Hello?" She calls out entering the living-room. Charity sees the TV playing and a big lump laying under a pile of blankets.

"Ness." She asks patting the lump.

"Ugh." The lump groans as Charity reaches over and pulls the blankets down to reveal the messy mop of her girlfriend.

"Morning sunshine." Charity says smiling down at Vanessa as she cracks one eye open.

"What time is it?" She mumbles pushing her hair out of her face.

"About 6:40."

"WHAT." Vanessa screeches and sits up. "How is it so late." She groans rubbing her eyes.

"Funny how time works eh."

"I'm sorry babe, I was done in at work so I came home for a nap." Vanessa tells her while stretching before falling back onto the couch. "You look amazing by the way."

"I know." Charity grins brushing away the odd strand of hair that's still on her face. "You want to stay in tonight?" She asks when she sees how exhausted Vanessa looks.

"No just give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready to go." She says sitting up.

Charity places her hand against Vanessas chest and pushes her back down. "Ness...you look done in." She comments looking at how pale and tired Vanessa looks tonight.

"Oh thanks."

"In the nicest way possible babes." She says melting slightly when Vanessa pouts up at her. "If you're not feeling good we can just re arrange it."

"But we've been planning this for ages." She huffs.

"We're still going to spend the night together, instead it'll be in our PJ's binging on a box set." Charity shrugs and reaches for her hand.

"Are you sure?" She asks. "I am feeling a bit off."

"Not a problem, you come first."

"You're such a softie." Vanessa grins up at her while squeezing her hand.

"Whatever." Charity scoffs standing up. "I'm going to go get in something comfier, so you pick what we're watching." She says heading to the stairs.

"Ooooh what about Sex and the City? They just added it."

"Oh god." Charity groans quietly.

"Can we order in, I'm a little hungry." Vanessa calls up to the stairs.

Charity stops at the top of the stairs and turns back to reply. "We better be, and I'm opening the wine Trace got you…I need something to get through tonight's TV choice." She says mumbling the last bit.

"I HEARD THAT." Vanessa shouts pulling the blankets back up to her neck.

.

.

.

.

 **CPOV:**

"Well, well, well...how the tables have turned." I grin walking into Vanessas bedroom. This morning I left Ness in bed asleep while I went down to make us both a cuppa and when I came back she was writhing all over the bed in a cold sweat, and when I tried to get her up she just pushed me away and rolled back to sleep. "You don't look to great babe." A lot worse than last night.

Now she's finally awake...slightly. "I feel like death." Vanessa groans as she looks up at me with glassy eyes.

"Mhmm. Looks like it's your turn to have the flu now my dear."

"Noooo." She groans clenching her fists and kicking her feet.

I have to hold in a laugh at her little tantrum as I head over to her. "Alright calm down, you're just gonna make yourself all hot and bothered." I say stroking her thigh in hopes to calm her down.

"I already am hot." Ness mumbles pushing the covers off her.

"Yeah you are." I wink looking her up and down.

"Charity." She whines trying to push me away with her weak little arms.

"Oh shush." I say stroking her hair back from her sweaty forehead. "So how do I do this?"

"Do what?" She asks wiping at her snotty nose.

"You know this." I say gesturing to her body.

Vanessa just look as me blankly before closing her eyes and rubbing at her head. "I can't deal with code right now Charity."

"With looking after you?" I tell her obviously.

"You've never looked after someone who's ill." Ness says looking worried.

"No."

"Oh god...you can just go you know, it's just the flu. I get that this isn't your sort of thing."

"Nope, I am staying put." I tell her shaking my head firmly. "I'm not having you going around saying you're the better half, you looked after me so now its my turn." I can just hear Tracy's shrill voice having a go at me for not looking after her sister. "So just tell me what to do and I'll do it." I nod.

"Well you could get me some paracetamol and some water while I change the sheets, I'm a bit sweaty." She frowns looking down at her soaked pyjamas.

"No no, you clean yourself up and change while I sort the bed. You'll be knackered before you even get the pillow cases off." I say shooing her out the bed.

Vanessa stumbles for a moment and I have to hold her steady. "Just a bit of a dizzy spell." She says waving me off when I offer to help her out.

I watch Vanessa as she leaves the bedroom to make sure she gets to the bathroom in one piece and doesn't end up tumbling down the stairs, before I set about changing the bed. I somehow manage to hold in my gags as I peel off the sheets that Ness has sweat all over. "I better get treated like I queen after this." I huff as I set about re making it for her.

"You want anything other than a drink." I call into the bathroom.

"No ta."

"Just water it is." I say heading downstairs. While I'm here I decide to make myself some toast and send Tracy a text asking if she can keep Jonny for another night, the last thing Ness needs is a screaming toddler running around. She soon texts me back asking if we need anything dropped off, but I let her know I've got everything covered.

 **From Tracy: Okay then, you just make sure to look after her Dingle. I'll check-up on you both later.**

I roll my eyes at her predictable message before scoffing down my breakfast and taking up Vanessas tablets and drink.

"Awww, don't you look cosy." I coo at Ness all tucked back into bed.

"Shut it." She croaks reaching for the water.

"Oh well that is charming that after all I've done…I even plumped your pillows." I say pointing to the three she has propped up behind her back.

"You want a medal."

"I want something alright." I mumble still feeling a tad moody about our non-fun early night.

"What was that?" She asks raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing dear." I sing heading over to the bed and lying next to her. "You feel any better after your wash." I ask stroking my hand down her pink cheek.

"Not really." She pouts looking up at with those baby blues. "A bit fresher but that's it."

"Anything I can do?"

"Can you maybe stay with me today?" She asks quietly while joining our hands. "I understand if Chas needs you though."

My god this woman really does have me wrapped around her finger. "I'm sure Chas will manage without me for the day. I'll just turn my phone off and not answer the door if she comes round." I say winking at Ness.

"You sure."

"I'm positive."

"Good." Vanessa grins snuggling up to me. "You know there is something you could do for me." She says running her hand along my stomach.

"Oh yeah?" I ask perking up.

"Not that." She says now slapping my stomach. "No way I've got the energy."

"Well what." I moan deflating back into the pillows.

"You could put the telly on because we only got through a couple of Sex and the City episodes last night."

"Ugggggh." I groan. Not more of that.

"Please Charity…it'll make me feel better." She pouts.

"Fine." I huff throwing back the covered and getting up to set up Netflix on her TV. "You just had to use the word sex didn't you." I say ignoring her laughs from the bed. I guess this is Vanessa getting her own back from being my personal slave a few months back, and to be honest I could get used to it.


End file.
